I Knew I Loved You
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Alice makes an incredible journey after seeing the visions of Jasper and the Cullens; a journey that will lead her to a family after so many years of being alone...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_I'd like to thank **LittleFairyMaiden **for the idea when she suggested exploring Jasper and Alice's first meeting and for being a wonderful collaborator/co-author with this story and for beta-ing it for me. The story title came from the song by Savage Garden..it just seemed to fit Alice and Jasper perfectly...._

_**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. The song belongs to Savage Garden._

* * *

I was running through an area populated by dense oak trees when I smelled two distinct scents, a pine or cedar scent and a more feminine lily scent. I slowed my pace and saw a young couple on a checkered picnic blanket, wrapped in a passionate embrace. The female was petite with blazing red hair while the guy was muscular. His shiny black hair moved in the breeze. The moment I passed them I paused, images filling my mind.

_A honey blonde haired, crimsoned eyed vampire sat in a half empty diner. There were formica tables and white vinyl covered chairs. Booths sat by the window. A sign saying "Philly's Finest Burgers and Beer" hung on the wall behind the bar. The vampire sat at an empty booth farthest from the other customers. Even with the diner being at half capacity he tensed as the smell of blood pervaded his nostrils. He struggled with control as his eyes searched his surroundings. Even though the air was slightly cool, he opened the window and breathed in the fresh air, relaxing a little. _

Before I could move much further I had to stop again.

_Five vampires stood together in a large wooded area. There were peaks visible in background, both had large summits and lots of greenery on them. One male with light blonde hair had a white shirt and nice pants like he had just come from the office. A female with chestnut brown hair stood besides him. Another female with long blonde tresses was next to her followed by two males; one with dark brown hair and the other with unruly bronze colored hair. There was a herd of deer nearby and they each took off after it. The dark brown haired male veered off from the others after a bear. He fed on it and buried the body before returning to the others, who were finishing off their meals. They then turned around so I could see their faces. _

I gasped as I got a closer look at all of their eyes; they were a deep amber color. It must have been from drinking animal blood.

_They returned to their house. It was hidden amongst large trees and far from the road. It was large with two stories and white paint. _

As they entered the house in my vision, I felt the sense that I seen the area before. I ran back to the room I was renting and flipped through my travel books. My book on London had a picture of the exact peaks from my vision. The author mentioned that they had been around for hundreds of years. Since Philadelphia was the location of my first vision I decided to go there first. I packed the clothes that I had and left. With my speed I knew it wouldn't take long until I reached the Pennsylvania line.

It would be a few days until he would be at that diner so I checked into a low key motel and went to a small boutique that I had seen. I also spent the days searching for the diner. When I came upon the Melrose Diner I saw the same sign I had seen in my vision. The moment I saw the sign I saw the same vampire from the vision except this time he was standing near the door instead of sitting at the booth. I had to wait a few days more until it was time to go. During the wait I had scoured the forests around the city and fed on the deer and elk that I found. I wanted to prepare myself for the London coven.

When the day came I put on my best yellow dress and matching heels wanting to look presentable. At the diner I sat at the counter awaiting his arrival. Some of the guys that were at tables were staring at me; one stood and winked as he caught my eye. He was a little under six feet tall and quite handsome with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to have some charm since the others at his table were captivated when he turned and spoke to them. Rain began to pelt the windows and I knew he would arrive soon. When he came in I hopped down off of my stool and went straight over to him, smiling. His six foot frame tensed as I got closer.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I told him.

He ducked his head. "I'm sorry ma'am." He had a southern drawl when he spoke.

Still smiling, I reached out my hand and he took it. I was so relieved that he was there. "My name is Alice," I told him.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm sure you have about a million questions," I told him.

He smiled. If my heart was still working I think it would have skipped a beat or two. "Just a few," he told me.

I tugged on his hand and was surprised as he easily followed me out of the diner without hesitation. I led him deep into the woods so we could talk privately. The rain had all but stopped when we reached our destination.

"I'm psychic and I saw a vision or you in that diner two weeks ago," I told him before he could ask a question.

"You saw me?" he asked.

I nodded. "You were sitting as far away from the humans as you could be and you were so tense. Yet there was something about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Something about me," he repeated.

"You've had a difficult past; one filled with conflict," I answered.

He gasped. I squeezed his hand and he closed his mouth. "But then I saw that you changed your mind. You were standing instead of sitting," I continued.

"I was rethinking my original plan of sitting in the diner, you saw that?" he inquired curiously.

"My visions are subjective. They change with the decisions a person makes."

He nodded and I wondered how he could be so calm about all of this. He must have seen my expression because he said, "Alice, I too have a gift. I can manipulate the emotions of those around me."

Of course, I knew he had a gift; I was surprised when he didn't think another vampire having a gift was strange.

"I know you have a gift." His eyes went wide for a second then returned to normal when he felt that I was being truthful. "Ah, psychic," he mused.

"Have you ever met a psychic vampire before?" I asked, delighting myself in the idea that there may be others out there that share the same gift.

My emotions must have been affecting him too, because he chuckled. "None quite like you."

I saw that he had decided that he didn't want to share anymore and I didn't want to press him, so I settled on telling him about my other vision. "Shortly after the vision of you I had another of five vampires who live together."

"I've never heard of that many in one coven before," he murmured.

"They all had golden eyes and hunted animals."

"Animals? I've heard of some vampires living off animal blood before but I've never met any."

"Me neither, though I've been adapting myself to their way of life," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"We are supposed to go meet them." Some light wind brushed past me and my nostrils were filled with a delectable leather scent that reminded me of a pair of cute cowboy boots I had seen on my way up here, in Tennessee. There was no one else around, so it had to be Jasper's. I never imagined that I could be so attracted to another vampire's smell like this. Before I could say anything about that to him he said, "Meet them, why?" He looked incredulous.

"To live with them," I stated.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And they are just going to allow us to join their coven?"

I used my right index finger to tap my temple and he understood. "I guess you saw that too?" he asked.

"They call themselves the Cullens and they live like a family. The father, I guess you can call him, sired the rest of them."

I could see his mind turning as he paced back and forth with his hands behind his back, absorbing this information. He reminded me of the soldiers I had seen in the war films they showed on the televisions I would pass by in various electronic stores in the towns I've visited. I wanted to ask what he was thinking since I couldn't read his mind but I just watched him. So, instead to break up the silence, I stated, "You were a soldier once weren't you?"

He stopped mid pace and turned to meet my eyes. "Yes ma'am I was."

"Why'd you join the army?"

"I joined because I felt it I was a great strategist and I could assist in planning the Confederate's next move."

"Will you tell me more about the army?"

"You know all you need to," he answered.

"But I don't know everything there is to know about you," I pressed.

He smirked. "Well people used to say that I got my charisma, my charm as it may, from my mother." His eyes glistened as he found himself caught in the memory.

"What did she look like?" I was genuinely curious since I couldn't remember anything about either of my parents.

He came out of his reverie and grinned. "She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Mine were the same color before I was turned." He frowned slightly and I wondered why his countenance changed. Before I could ask, he spoke again. "Where are my manners? Here I am talking about myself and not asking anything about you."

"Well there's not much to tell really, I don't remember anything about my past," I told him.

"Nothing?" he said. I shook my head. I shifted, uncomfortable about where this conversation was headed. Jasper picked up on my emotions and said, "This has been quite a day, why don't we retire for the evening."

"That sounds like a good idea. Want to meet up here tomorrow?"

"Why don't I escort you home and we can meet there tomorrow and head someplace quiet," he suggested, holding out his arm for me.

I smiled and took his proffered arm. We made small talk about the woods as we headed to my door. As he turned to leave, he glanced back at me, slightly perturbed. "If we are to live with the Cullens, as you've seen, does that mean I'd have to convert to animals as well?"

"Yes, I can help you."

He nodded, but I could see doubt in his eyes as he pondered my answer. I wanted to reassure him, but before I could say anything, he left.

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_I am sorry that this has taken so long to complete, and I'd like to thank **LittleFairyMaiden **for her patience while I got to writing this finally!...Also I'd like to thank her for her help with this story..._

_I'd also like to thank **Katmom **for looking over this for me before I posted...she was able to spot things that were previously missed..._

_And finally, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story...._

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters...**_

* * *

2.

Jasper arrived just after eight the next morning. He kissed my hand and said, "Good morning Alice," when I met him at the door.

"Morning, Jasper."

"So where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Back into the woods, only farther this time," I answered.

He nodded and together we raced into the forest, our speed allowing us to go unnoticed by humans.

Once we got to our destination Jasper turned to me. "You have so much confidence in me."

"Well, I do have a certain outlook on life," I admitted.

His lips curled into a small smile. "I guess you do." He glanced around at our surroundings. "So what are we going to do now that we are here?"

"Well, first I should tell you that we each have a ticket on the Queen Mary, sailing tomorrow."

He smirked. "Couldn't you have told me this at your place?"

"I could have but I'd still have brought you out here."

"Why?"

I smiled. "We are going to hunt!"

His eyes darted around the area. "Hunt what?"

"Deer and bear," I answered quickly before adding, "If we are going to be on a ship for an extended period of time we need to take precautions, plus this gives you practice in hunting animals."

He nodded and we spent the better part of the day hunting and Jasper became quite adept at discerning between animals, though he still didn't think they tasted as good as human blood. The different tastes were something I knew he would get used to; it would just take time.

The Queen Mary sailed at noon and I had made sure that we were placed in cabins that were conveniently located, where there were less passengers. The temptation of smelling numerous humans near our rooms would be difficult for me; I could only imagine how torturous it would be for Jasper.

He didn't have much with him so when I got the chance I was going to have to see if I could take him shopping. I, on the other hand, had brought four suitcases full of everything I owned. I knew that we would be moving in with the Cullens so there was no reason to leave anything at my apartment.

The rooms were stately with wood paneling on the walls and bluish colored curtains covering two portholes. The queen sized bed was covered in a red and green stripped comforter. The room also had a small sitting area with deep red cushioned chairs.

As I went to the porthole to look outside an image flashed through my mind.

_The bronze haired male from my previous vision sat at a piano playing a few chords. He was wearing a dark shirt and jeans. _

"_Does Esme know you're playing her favorite song?" the blonde male asked. He had a long white coat on._

_The chestnut haired female appeared by his side, smiling. "Carlisle, you know that I always enjoy it when Edward plays, he's a gifted pianist."_

"_Thanks, Mom," Edward said._

The vision faded. It was strange how Edward had referred to Esme as his mom. I would have thought that they would address each other by their names as other covens seemed to, but then again this group didn't seem like a normal coven. I shook my head and walked out to Jasper's door and knocked. His room was right next to mine. I knocked on it and He opened it a moment later, smiling.

I smiled back. "Want to go up to the bow? There'll be fewer humans there."

"I'd be happy to escort you, my lady," he stated as he crooked his arm.

I took it and we walked up the nearest stairs up to the top deck.

"How's your room?" I asked once we were outside. The air smelled of salt water and fish.

"It's different from anything I've ever seen."

"I guess traveling was a lot cruder in your previous life."

"And I have never been outside the United States before," he admitted before adding, "Are you alright? You seem a bit confused."

"I had another vision of the coven we're going to meet. I saw three named Edward, Carlisle and Esme respectively," I told him before going in depth with what I saw.

"And he called her mom," Jasper said in surprise.

"I know. I've never heard of such a thing myself."

I heard a dolphin and looked down at the water. "Jasper, look! A dolphin is following the ship."

He laughed at my enthusiasm and came to stand beside me. "I read that they do that sometimes."

A little while later we made our way back to our rooms. When we were a few feet away from Jasper's door I turned to him and quickly said, "Hold your breath."

He did as I said right before one of the ship's stewards walked towards us. I could feel him stiffen as the steward passed by. I took his hand and led him into my room as quickly as I could, shutting the door behind us.

"I saw you attack him."

He looked down at our joined hands and let mine go. "But I didn't, thanks to you," he said taking a deep breath.

~*~*~*~

A couple days later we were stuck indoors. The sun had unexpectedly decided to break through the clouds. We were in the sitting area of my room. Jasper was too old fashioned to have an unaccompanied lady in his room.

Jasper began the conversation by asking a question about something I said when we first met. "So you really have no memory from before you awoke to your new life?"

I shook my head. "If I try to think of my past it's filled with darkness. I was alone when I awoke and I'm not even sure how I survived those first few months."

"What happened? How did you survive?" Jasper shifted his position so he could look straight at me.

"Not long after I found myself ravenous like any newborn…" At that Jasper nodded in understanding. I took a breath before continuing, "And I smelled the sweet scent of raspberries nearby so I walked towards that. It was coming from a girl not much older than I was who was backed up against a brick wall while some guy tried to take her purse. He smelled like cinnamon. I quickly grabbed him and took him to a secluded alleyway. Afterwards I felt disgusted at myself for hurting another."

"You did what you needed to survive," Jasper said quietly.

"We all have to," I murmured.

Jasper nodded sadly. He was no doubt thinking about all the newborns that he had trained. The scars on his face were a daily reminder of what he had dealt with in the South. "I know I've told you about my time with Maria," he stated, bringing me out of my reverie.

We had spoken about it over the last two days. "She had you train newborn armies."

He nodded. "Newborns are highly dangerous, especially without someone there to guide them. They have the proclivity to seek out anything that will quench their thirst with little thought to who or what they attack."

"They had you to help them," I pointed out.

He grinned.

"So there really are other psychic vampires out there?" I asked, excited to know the answer. I never came across another in my existence with the same power.

"I have. There was this one guy, Jeb I think his name was. He was from Atlanta. He came to Texas in the war and had a sixth sense as to what was going to happen next in the battles he fought."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by another," Jasper answered.

I frowned. "That's too bad. I'd like to have met him, asked him about our shared gifts."

"Don't frown, Alice."

I looked at him and couldn't help but grin, wondering if he was manipulating my emotions or not. He smiled ruefully at me.

A minute lapsed as I felt another vision come.

_The blonde haired female and the burly male were standing by Harrods. She carried a sad expression on her face._

"_Rosalie, what's the matter?" the male asked._

"_I just saw a woman with a little boy. He looked about two and he had dimples just as Vera's son had," she told him._

_He embraced her. "I'm sorry, babe. I know you wanted to have a baby like your friend."_

"_It's not your fault, Emmett. Royce took away my option to have a child of my own." _

_Emmett growled. "If he was alive, I'd kill him."_

"_I took care of him and his friends," Rosalie reminded him, placing her hand on his chest to quiet him. _

_Emmett nodded. "True."_

_Rosalie suddenly grinned up at him. "Come on let's get out of here and find a grizzly bear."_

_Emmett smirked. "That's my girl."_

The vision ended and I found myself in my room with Jasper watching me. "Another vision?" he asked.

"Yes, with the other Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie they are named."

"The blonde female and brown haired male," Jasper concluded. Those were the only two that had been left unnamed from before.

I nodded, not knowing if I should tell him of the vision since it included some personal information about Rosalie. Thankfully, Jasper didn't press for more details.

~*~*~*~

A few days later Jasper and I were walking along the starboard side of the ship when a young girl with curly red hair came towards us. The back of my throat tingled as her scent wafted in my nostrils. She smelled of sunflowers. Jasper pulled me into the nearest door and closed it.

I took a moment to get a handle on myself, letting the tingle in my throat dissipate. I had a feeling that Jasper had a hand in my calming so quickly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I felt your desire for that girl's blood," he told me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Now we're even."

"You mean when you saved me from attacking the steward?"

I nodded, looking around to find that we were in the ship's gym. It was a good sized room with bicycles and a rowing machine. Different sized weights were arranged in the far corner.

"Not your kind of place is it?" Jasper asked, snickering.

"No, I like to shop more than work out," I admitted.

He smiled looking at my white dress and black pumps. "I'd never had guessed."

I smiled back at him. "Come, let's see if the coast is clear."

"Yes ma'am."

~*~*~*~

The ship docked in England with no further problems. We were both careful to watch out for the other. I had arranged for our suitcases to be sent ahead of us by courier. They'd probably arrive at the same time we would.

The minute we were safely off the ship we headed to the nearest forest and hunted, killing two deer a piece. Jasper didn't seem to be bothered as much by the differences between their blood and human blood, but I knew it would be a while till he was more comfortable with it. His crimson eyes were even starting to change color. They weren't as dark red as they were when I first met him.

"So the Cullens live nearby?" Jasper inquired after we buried the last deer.

"About ten miles away," I answered.

"Its noon now so we'd get there by dark," he murmured thoughtfully.

"We should probably get going."

He smiled and nodded. Over the course of our trip I had come to know the Cullens, learning new pieces of information with each new vision. I knew that Rosalie had saved Emmett from a bear and that Carlisle's father had been an Anglican pastor. I also learned that Edward was the youngest at seventeen and Esme was the oldest at twenty-six. They had been living in England for two years. Esme and Rosalie had refurbished their house when they moved in, buying new furniture and putting down new wood flooring.

When we reached the house, the sun was almost gone from the sky. The courier, a thin red haired boy, had already arrived and was waiting for us. I tipped the boy as Jasper grabbed the suitcases and placed them near the door. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Carlisle opened it. He was wearing gray slacks and a blue shirt.

"Good evening, Carlisle, I'm Alice and this is Jasper," I greeted, motioning next to me where Jasper stood.

"How do you know who I am?" Carlisle asked.

"May we come in? I can explain everything," I said.

Carlisle moved from the door, allowing us to enter. He then helped Jasper place our belongings inside before leading us into the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, wearing a lavender dress.

"Rosalie, it's nice to finally meet you," I told her.

Her eyes widened a bit. "How?"

"Jasper and I will tell you everything once Esme arrives. I know Emmett and Edward are out hunting."

Esme came in a minute later wearing a black skirt and white blouse. "It's nice to meet you both," she stated once we told her our names. "But how is it that you know so much about us?"

Jasper sat in the chair adjacent to me and once the others were settled we began telling them our tale. When we finished, everyone was silent.

Esme was the first to speak. "That was quite a story," she said softly.

I smiled. It was quite a story; one that I knew had a happy ending.


End file.
